poesiafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Obras Poéticas de Glauceste Satúrnio
*Carta Dedicatória *Prólogo ao Leitor Sonetos *Para cantar de amor tenros cuidados *Leia a posteridade, ó pátrio Rio *Pastores, que levais ao monte o gado *Sou pastor; não te nego; os meus montados *Se sou pobre pastor, se não governo *Brandas ribeiras, quanto estou contente *Onde estou? Este sítio desconheço *Este é o rio, a montanha é esta *Pouco importa, formosa Daliana *Eu ponho esta sanfona, tu, Palemo *Formosa é Daliana; o seu cabelo *Fatigado da calma se acolhia *Nise? Nise? onde estás? Aonde espera *Quem deixa o trato pastoril amado *Formoso, e manso gado, que pascendo *Toda a mortal fadiga adormecia *Deixa, que por um pouco aquele monte *Aquela cinta azul, que o céu estende *Corino, vai buscar aquela ovelha *Ai de mim! como estou tão descuidado! *De um ramo desta faia pendurado *Neste álamo sombrio, aonde a escura *Tu sonora corrente, fonte pura *Sonha em torrentes d'água, o que abrasado *Não de tigres as testas descarnadas *Não vês, Nise, este vento desabrido *Apressa se a tocar o caminhante *Faz a imaginação de um bem amado *Ai Nise amada! se este meu tormento *Não se passa, meu bem, na noite, e dia *Estes os olhos são da minha amada *Se os poucos dias, que vivi contente *Aqui sobre esta pedra, áspera, e dura *Que feliz fora o mundo, se perdida *Aquele, que enfermou de desgraçado *Estes braços, Amor, com quanta glória *Continuamente estou imaginando *Quando, formosa Nise, dividido *Breves horas, Amor, há, que eu gozava *Quem chora ausente aquela formosura *Injusto Amor, se de teu jugo isento *Morfeu doces cadeias estendia *Quem és tu? (ai de mim!) eu reclinado *Há quem confie, Amor, na segurança *A cada instante, Amor, a cada instante *Não vês, Lise, brincar esse menino *Que inflexível se mostra, que constante *Traidoras horas do enganoso gosto *Os olhos tendo posto, e o pensamento *Memórias do presente, e do passado *Adeus, ídolo belo, adeus, querido *Que molesta lembrança, que cansada *Ou já sobre o cajado te reclines *Ninfas gentis, eu sou, o que abrasado *Em profundo silêncio já descansa *Tu, ninfa, quando eu menos penetrado *Bela imagem, emprego idolatrado *Altas serras, que ao Céu estais servindo *Lembrado estou, ó penhas, que algum dia *Valha-te Deus, cansada fantasia! *Deixemo-nos, Algano, de porfia *Torno a ver-vos, ó montes; o destino *Já me enfado de ouvir este alarido *Que tarde nasce o Sol, que vagaroso! *Ingrata foste, Elisa; eu te condeno *Não te assuste o prodígio: eu, caminhante *Não te cases com Gil, bela serrana *Apenas rebentava no oriente *Se à memória trouxeres algum dia *Breves horas, que em rápida porfia *Eu cantei, não o nego, eu algum dia *Já rompe, Nise, a matutina aurora *Quem se fia de Amor, quem se assegura *Sombrio bosque, sítio destinado *Clara fonte, teu passo lisonjeiro *Enfim te hei de deixar, doce corrente *Não há no mundo fé, não há lealdade *Campos, que ao respirar meu triste peito *Entre este álamo, o Lise, e essa corrente *Quando cheios de gosto, e de alegria *Junto desta corrente contemplando *Piedosos troncos, que a meu terno pranto *Polir na guerra o bárbaro gentio *Apre Giano il gran Tempio; orrido, e nero *Sposi felici, per la vostra face *Di così degno Eroe la Regia fronte *Sorpreso de così sonori accenti *Non ho valor, che basti; io corro in vano *Misera rimembranza, che mai tenti! *Esci d'ingano, o Nice; io non t'adoro *Non parlarmi d'amor, ingrata Nice *Dolci compagni miei, dolce mia cura *Dolci parole, or più non siete quelle *Non lasciarmi, crudel; quella, ch'io rendo *Del tuo Fileno alla incerata avena *Erra d'intorno a me l'ombra onorata *Questo, che la mia Musa oggi a te rende *Destes penhascos fez a natureza *Parece, ou eu me engano, que esta fonte *Musas, canoras musas, este canto Epicédio I Epicédio II Epicédio III Romance Fábula do Ribeirão do Carmo Éclogas Epístolas *A vós, Pastor distante *Depois, Algano amado *A vós, Pastor amado *Ao duro tronco atado *Recebo, Alcido amado *Pedis-me, Algano, que do meu destino Romances *Lise *Antandra *Altéia *Anarda Cançonetas *À lira desprezo *À lira palinódia *Fileno a Nise *Nise a Fileno *Canzonette Canzonette *Addio, Pastor. Ma dove *Ah ch'io mi sento Cantatas ;O pastor divino *Fé. Onde, Enigma adorado *Oh degli Astri, e del Ciel Regina Augusta! ;Galatéia *Ácis. Galatéia adorada ;Lise *Na sorte, Lise amada ;Nise *Não vejas, Nise Amada ;Palemo e Nise *Oh! quanto, Lise! oh! quanto! Protestação Categoria:1768 Categoria:1903 Categoria:Cláudio Manuel da Costa Categoria:Poesia brasileira Categoria:Arcadismo brasileiro Categoria:Obras Poéticas de Glauceste Satúrnio it:Obras Poéticas de Glauceste Satúrnio